Darkest Before Dawn
by hermione12
Summary: A sequel to the seris Double Staked.... Jessica must lean to deal with changes and the resurrection of Buffy also a new love in her life.
1. Default Chapter

"Jessica? Jessica? Jessica!!!"a voice shouted in her ear. Jessica opened a eye to met a blue one staring back at her. She opened the other one and saw Dawn standing beside her with a firm expression on her face."What do you want Dawnie?"she groaned as she buried her head further into the sheets, but Dawn yanked them and gave her a a look."Jessica! You promised me that you were going to take me to school instead of going on that icky-nauseating yellow colored bus. Now come on! We've only got 10 minutes!"Dawn shrieked and yanked Jessica's sheets further. Jessica groaned and rolled out of bed and glanced in Dawn's"Um do you mind?Im trying to get dressed here!". Dawn gave her a grin and headed out the door. Jessica wearily opened her eyes and pulled out a tee from her drawer and hastily grabbed a pair of jeans and her shoes, ran a comb through her hair and quickly brushed her teeth."Come on Dawn!"she called as she grabbed the car keys and ran out, Dawn beside her as she popped open the door to her new Cougar since the Jeep had been wrecked. Dawn turned up the radio and glanced at Jessica."Do you miss her?"she asked softly(referring to a deceased Buffy). Jessica's features softened and gave Dawn a sad smile."Of course I do, but you can't change the past."she said, trying her best not to cry in front of Dawn."Yes you can. With magick." Dawn replied with a look deep with her eyes. Jessica shot her a firm look."Dawn, don't you even go there, there is no way. You already know what happened the last time with your Mom. Not even Willow can do it."she stated in a firm voice."But the Monks made me out of Buffy's blood, I can make her out of mine." Jessica just gapped in her cousins direction. She pulled over and cut the engine. Tears began streaming down Dawn's face."Jess, I just want my sister back, I can do it with my blood." She gave her a firm look."Dawn, don't dare, not to the subject of magic or of bringing Buffy back from the dead. The magic is to strong, and it may not even be possible Dawnie, Just stay away from the idea.". "But we need her Jess, I need her."Dawn replied angrily."Just stay away."Jessica said in a warning tone. Dawn slid out the car and slammed it as hard as she could without telling Jessica goodbye or even looking back.  
________________________________________________________________  
Jessica furiously started pounding on the punching bag and kicked."Training hard are we?"Giles called from the back. Jessica stopped and rummaged through her bag and unscrewed the top to a water bottle, and gulped it down. She glanced over at Giles and gave him a shrug."Im getting used to it."she said as she gave the punching bag a hard kick."I mean is it my fault Dawn is pissed at me?"she said as she flipped over in a cartwheel and a backflip."And why is the reason that Dawn is cross with you?"Giles asked as he sat down beside her."Magick."she muttered. Giles gave her a confused look."We were talking today and she brought up the subject of with her blood and the help of magick, she could bring her back since the Monks had made Dawn out of Buffy's blood,she figured she could make Buffy out of her own blood." "Well, I don't know if that could really happen, a resurrection, bringing Buffy back from the dead, and the level of the magick is presumably high, not even to Willow's level, we have to keep her away from the idea." Jessica laughed and leaned back on the sofa."Dawn is like a mini Buffy, she is as stubborn as Buffy was."she supplied a grin. Giles stopped as he caught sight of Dawn entering the danger room."What are you doing walking by yourself? All the way from school?". Dawn rolled her eyes in her direction."Like you care."she muttered under her breath."I do care for and I care to know if you.". Dawn just glared in her direction."Dawn, you have been acting so weird ever since Buffy die-."but Dawn had cut her off."I don't want to talk about it."she responded in tense voice."But Dawn-." "I said I don't want to talk about it!."she yelled and grabbed her backpack and slammed the door of the training room. Jessica glanced back at Giles who gave her a small shrug so did Willow."The life of a guardian."Jessica sighed as she slammed the door beside her. These were the consequences. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn had not spoken a word to Jessica in the car and didn't plan to. Dawn had eaten dinner in her room, and done her homework and pretend to fall asleep. Reluctantly Jessica had left her alone all afternoon. She had to have time thinking. All I want is to bring Buffy back, really that's all I want more then anything in the world. I left the thing with Mom alone, but there is something more about Buffy that I need. I need her and I want her to be there for me. Her friends need her. Jessica needs her to be a better slayer. Willow and Xander, her best friend need her. Spike the one that loves her so much needs her. She scrawled in her diary when she felt something fall of her bed. She bent down to retrieve it whens she saw the title on the leather bound book. It read Resurrection in thick golden letters engraved in the leather. This must be Willow's or Tara's she thought to herself. Sure enough the name Willow was printed neatly in the inside. She flipped the worn pages that probaly were centries old when a crumpled paper fell out the book, she unrolled it and read the words, "The Key" in Tara's handwriting. Then a spell caught her eye but was intreruppted by a knock on the door. Dawn quickly shoved the book under her bed and quickly sat up."Um come in!."she called. Jessica appeared and smiled weakly at Dawn."Um can we talk?"she asked. Dawn nodded. Jessica sat down on the bed and stroked Dawn hair."Im sorry about earlier, I should have not been so hard on you the other today." Dawn shook her head."No your right Jess, magick is no way to bring Buffy back."she said calmly. Jessica smiled."Know come on, you have to go asleep you have school tommorow!."she exclaimed and kissed Dawn goodnight. Dawn watched as her cousin closed the door and left. Suddenly Dawn felt so alone. She knew she had family and friends who cared for her but she wanted the slayer, her sister the one that she wanted."Im going to bring you back Buffy, even if I die trying.''   
________________________________________________________________________  
Dawn watched nervously around the crowded classroom and raised her hands."Um Mrs. Smith can I go to the restroom?"she asked without hesitation. The teacher nodded and returned to the lesson plan. Dawn quickly snuck out with her backpack under her jacket and crept to the halls and turned to the exit door. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and unchained her bike from the bike rack and made her way to the Magic Shop. She knew it was twelve and at that time Giles and Anya always locked up the shop and went out to lunch everyday. She lifted the thick carpet from the ground and spotted the key to the magic shop. She picked it up and then stuck it in the key lock and pushed the door open. She ran up the loft and into the ladder. She rummaged through the bottle of the potions set neatly on top of the huge shelf. Dawn sorted through all of them and pulled one out labeled "Newness for the dead." She opened the bottle and immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust. The bottle AKA potion seriously reeked of centuries old. Dawn really had to hurry up and had only thirty minutes until Giles or Anya came back to tend the Magic Shop.. Dawn pulled out the book she had found under her bed and flipped to were the spell and the potions were. She read aloud, "Bark from a Weeping Willow tree, natural herb called Kokos and blood from the flesh if the receiver, gather all objects and form a circle with the picture of the deceased in the center, also including a sacred object of the deceased, be careful with thee can only progress this incantation one time, the deceased will come to thee with open arms and fellow people that thou loved." Dawn ran to the nature section of the store and grabbed a small section of the bark of a weeping willow, the potion labeled"Kokos," and a small pouch to pour her blood into. She would do the bleeding later that evening and an framed picture of Buffy and Buffy's most sacred object, a small ring that Angel had given her before he left. Suddenly she heard the small bell attached to the door give a little tink she scurried down the letter and hid behind the huge display of chicken feet. She was relieved to see it was only Anya, grabbing her purse and then disappear through the door again.She quietly slipped her way to the door, put her backpack into the bike basket and glanced at her clock , it read two. It had taken her a while to the find all the ingredients she needed for the spell.  
It had taken more time then Dawn had ever thought, practically three weeks. She gathered more ingredients, stronger herbs and researched more and more about the resurrection of Buffy. She would log on the Internet for hours going to the magick sites and reading all the information she could get. She read all the past slayers before Buffy, digged into Giles earlier watcher's notes, and in one a occasion even read Buffy's diary.(It was boring). She read into Willow's spells when she wasn't looking, spent countless hours trying to pry information from Tara, sleeping over at Willow's just to gather books. Dawn asked Anya about the dimension Glory had planned to open with her, the blood of Dawn. She even contacted a watcher to know more about slayers. Then, on a foggy Saturday afternoon while Jessica was hanging out with Anya and Willow shopping, Xander was at the working and and Giles and Spike had gone back to England for a short while, they had left in a not that they were to stressed after Buffy's death and wanted to go home for a while. And Tara had been getting more classes at the UC of Sunnydale. She looked around the room and onto the floor. Neatly on formed in a circle was the objects needed for the spell. There was the small bottle of "Kokos" and Newness for the dead, a smiling picture of Buffy and the ring, the most personal possession of the slayer, a strand of Buffy's blonde hair intertwined in the thick brush and a small lit candle. Dawn took out the crumbled piece of paper and looked and carefully chanted the words."I plea to thou magicks above, bring back the one I loved. Return to me what has been loved and proclaim all the vibes and feelings thy had possessed."she rolled her eyes at the spell it probably some wicca's lame rhymes but still the power was strong. It took her at least two hours to get the spell to work, but she was more determined as ever. Suddenly a gray mist of air and then clearly cleared. There in front of Dawn stood a lifeless Buffy.Dawn screamed with joy and gave her sister a big hug."Buffy!"she screamed and smiled. But her smile vanished when Buffy gave her a blank look and didn't respond,"Somethings wrong!"she whispered. Buffy countied giving Dawn a blank stare but did blink. Dawn backed down a little and felt tears streaming down her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica stirred a small cup of mochachino and gave Willow a small smile."Um how have you been dealing?"Willow asked. Jessica felt a little uncomfortable and gave her a small shrug."Im really kinda learning how to deal lately. It's Dawnie Im worried about."she said. Willow smiled and clasped her hand."Everything is going to be okay." Jessica tried not to cry at her friends concern. She was so grateful that she had learned to confide in Willow. Ever since she had left Sweet Valley, she had left her sister and she was happy she had found another friend in Sunnydale. One to trust. Suddenly she felt a small chill on her back and shivered. She met Willow's eyes and whispered."Something's wrong.It's Dawn."  
________________________________________________________________________  
Jessica burst through the doors of the house and ran upstairs and pushed her way into Dawn's room.The only sight was of a lifelessBuffy. Jessica took a step back and gasped."Oh my god."she whispered. She saw Dawn huddled in the corner if her room sobbing."What did you do Dawn?"she said in a firm voice.Dawn stood up and met her cousins eyes."I-I had to bring her back."she said softly."I told you not to bring her back!"."Dawnie what you did was dangerous!"Willow exclaimed as she stood behind Jessica. Jessica's face softened and knelt beside Dawn."Why didn't you tell me and Willow?"Jessica asked her softly. Dawn looked up at Jessica with tears in her eyes."Because Jess, I know you would get pissed off."she said, her voice shaking."But Dawn," But Dawn cut her off."Jess, I really needed her, she's my best friend." At those words, Jessica burst into tears and hugged her cousin. She could only imagine what Dawn was going through at the moment. Jessica would not know how to deal if Elizabeth, her twin and her best friend died.And up to the moment, how Dawn was dealing with the death of her sister amazed Jessica. She knelt down beside Buffy and glanced up at Willow, who was near tears."Will, can you please call Giles in England, and Xander, and Spike. Including Angel."she said softly. The red head nodded solemnly and exited the door. Dawn glanced back up at Jessica and smiled."Are you mad at me?"she said in a small voice. Jessica shook her head."No, Dawnie. Of course not. Im happy you helped Buffy back but you have to understand the spell you did was very dangerous and you could have risked your life." Dawn cried once more."Jess, Buffy sacrificed her life for me and the world so I owe her."Dawn replied and hugged Jessica. Jessica embraced her cousin and glanced back at Buffy, who was still unconscious. She picked her cousin carefully and laid her on Dawn's bed."Leave her Dawnie. She needs time." Dawn silently agreed and closed the door behind her followed by Jessica. They went downstairs where Willow had just gotten of the phone with Giles."Um Giles said he will discuss it with the council in England, and do some research." She smiled at them."Giles said that Spike fainted from pure shock." Dawn giggled and sat beside Willow."Um Dawnie, I just called Tara and she said that she looked into the side effects of the spells and that one of them is that Buffy will need time to fully become awaken,maybe a day. and a week to regain strength and a while for her memories to come back to her." Dawn smiled."Im just happy to have Buffy back."she said with a huge grin. Jessica smiled."Um are you hungry Dawn?"she asked her cousin. Dawn smiled."I have a huge craving for pizza." Jessica grinned and walked into the kitchen. Willow looked at Dawn and hugged her."Dawn, I just want you to realize what you did for you and Buffy was extremely brave." Willow began to cry."I brought her back for us Will."Dawn said and hugged het friend. Jessica reentered with a coupon in her hand and crossed her hands."Okay with the crying- feat here, we have some grubbing to do."  
A few hours the later the pizza. and within minutes, the three of them devoured a box of pizza. They were cleaning up and Dawn was in her room doing her homework,leaving Jessica and Willow to talk. "Jess, I really don't know what say what I saw today, and I really thanked Dawn like a million times for bringing her here, back to us." Jessica laughed."My slayage days are like, so over." she said with a smile."Hey, as I quote Buffy."Seize the moment 'cause tomorrow you might be dead." Jessica laughed and then wrinkled her nose as she eyed the messy kitchen around her. "Know if I could only seize doing the dishes.". Willow whispered a few words in Latin, and in a instant, the kitchen was cleaned."I guess I have been practicing a like a lot with Tara. Jessica smiled."Thanks, Will.Now if you can only conjure up a million dollars........that would be satisfying." Willow laughed but then stopped short. A thud was heard from downstairs. Both girls ran and gasped. On the foot of the stairs, there was the crumpled body of Buffy Summers. 


End file.
